The use of simulated physiological structures for training medical students and for providing skill training to practicing physicians is widespread. Although cadavers have traditionally been beneficially employed for this purpose, cadavers are not always readily available and are not well suited for all types of training.
Simulated physiological structures should preferably be usable multiple times and should provide a realistic training experience corresponding to what the trainee would experience if performing a procedure on an actual patient. The need for such simulators is significant, because they can provide valuable training that will lead to more effective treatment of patients.
The use of a training model (such as a cadaver, an animal, or a simulator) is desirable to properly prepare a student or physician to perform procedures on a variety of patients. While anatomy follows general rules, variations based on sex, age, height, and weight are the norm. A surgical student should not just blindly follow directions such as “make an incision four inches long and two inches deep, starting at the navel.” Normal variations, such as the amount of body fat on a specific patient, will significantly change the depth of fat tissue that must be incised to reach an internal organ. Surgeons must rely on their knowledge of general anatomy, and evident cues (e.g., visually noting whether the patient has a low or high percentage of body fat, or whether the patient is a child, an adult, a female, etc.) to determine the correct location and other variable parameters, before performing a procedure on a specific patient. The use of cadavers, animal models, and anatomically correct simulators enable surgical students and physicians to apply their knowledge of anatomy to develop experience in assessing these factors, so as to properly determine the proper parameters to be applied when executing a procedure on a live patient.
To provide the desired level of realism, a simulated physiological structure used for training medical personnel should both tactilely and visually resemble the anatomical structure being simulated. Even if a simulated physiological structure having simulated tissue faithfully portrays finer details of an actual physiological structure and provides a realistic tactile sensation during a simulated procedure, the few prior art simulators that may both tactilely and visually resemble the anatomical structure being simulated do not include means for producing objective and measurable results that can be used to evaluate how well a simulated procedure is performed. Clearly, it would be desirable to employ a simulated physiological structure that is able to provide a realistic tactile sensation during a simulated procedure, and which is also able to provide an objective indication that can be used to evaluate how well a simulated procedure was executed.